Conventionally, a structure having a roll-up preventive component, which prevents the mudguard provided below a fender from rolling up and extends forward toward a relay box supporting bracket supporting a relay box behind a mudguard, is provided covering a lower surface of the relay box.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-15789